Rosada
Since Prinxe Auklet and Prince Shark took the role as the leaders of the SeaWing tribe, they've taken responsibility to ensure the chance that tribes can once again be at peace with one another again. For example, restoring the Summer Palace for peace treaties with land tribes and letting them feel comfortable in order to meet and mingle with other tribes as well. Rosada comes from a SeaWing and SandWing family, living on the coast of the SeaWing kingdom. Since being a young dragonet, Rosada was never one who was good at making friends, despite her cousin's greatest efforts. Her standoffish nature, her sense of humor, her apprehension for making friends in the first place anymore, the idea of socializing and trying just seems a bit too much anymore. Rosada isn't quite sure if anything can really help her at this point.... Rosada belongs to EnigmaTheHybrid. Don't use any content on this page without my permission. Rosada was revamped from one of my first WoF OCs and as such she's very important to me! :Appearance sandwing, partially seawing. pink with black stain patches. based on rosada iguanas!!; sail that goes edgy emo over her eyes; shes also fat and round and lovely :Personality cautious is an understatement. rosada closes herself off to anyone, even old friends, out of concern that at any poitn, they'll drop her for someone more deserving of attention; by doing so, she feels even less deserving of attention or care and god its a terrible vicious cycle!!! has a desperate want to control the things they can, so if they cant have everything, they would have anything. she avoids talking to people and only really gets to get along with enigma's friends by being dragged into it by HER old friend. even then, she lashes out easily and has a morbid sense of humor, making it hard to understand or emphasize with her because she closes herself off the moment she tries opening up :Talents tongue flipppp has a barbed tail and often scratches dragons with it because her tail is too clunky to curl like a typical sandwing's. she has to wrap it up to avoid hurting other dragons or herself; can see well in the dark, though her eyes glow unnaturally so in the dark; LIKES water and prefers bathing bathing than sun bathing; really good hearing what a good dog :History probably?? cousins with axolotl i dont know it's easy to say making friends is fun when you have the confidence of FRIENDS to support that. rosada has tried. and failed. to make friends. all her childhood, all she'd do is reach out and try to involve herself in the jokes and conversations of others, trying to tell other dragonets "hey! im fun too! talk to me too!" after a certain age, cliques are formed, friendships have been established, and only friends of friends are the only ones you're making. if you failed doing that? whats the point of trying afterwards. she was an awkward dragonet, with harsh ways of lashing out, picking fights when dragons hurt her feelings, and even stabbing a dragonet when they wouldn't drop her things and leave her alone (with a quill, on his talon, she was like 2, i see nyall with your violent dragonets and im like "oh my god they're two years old"). she was in multiple anger management classes, or "self esteem building classes" but she never thought she was broken until people thought she needed to "fix" something. she didn't think anything was wrong until everyone told her she was wrong. embarressed to call her family member her only friend, she became distant from axolotl still. isn't family cheating? they're obligated to spend their lives related to you! probably enrolled in the canyon concaves with axolotl as a "peace offering" situation, showing the seawings trusted the project and axolotl volunteered the two in hopes to make new friends! where no one knew who they were and there were so many more dragonets to meet and they could finally get out of having to rebuild the kingdom. :Relationships ::Family :Parents - title :Cousin's parents - title :Axolotl - title ::Allies :Enigma - title :Citrine - title :Tupelo - title :Mindfreer - title :Lichen - title :Jackon - title :History A Susie and a Ralsei.png|by Verglas!!!!!!!! shes a bit of a grumpy lass but shes looking QUITE fashionable along with lichen Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+